virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonfire Quest
Released: September 19, 2010 Retired: September 20, 2010 ::: What better way to spend time with friends and family than ::: around a dancing bonfire at the beach, at your campsite or ::: even in your backyard! With a few carefully chosen sticks for ::: roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, you have an instant ::: cookout for a crowd! As summer comes to a close and the ::: weather begins to cool, bonfires enable you to continue to ::: enjoy the summer season even though the water and breeze ::: may be turning chilly. On today's quest, let's look at the fun ::: tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of ''' '''Summer Bonfire! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. Knowing proper bonfire building techniques can save you a lot of smoky disappointment. First of all, when starting a bonfire, you should make sure you have permission. Even in your backyard, you may need a permit for a fire. Many parks and beaches allow bonfires, however be sure to check. Which of the following is not essential for building a bonfire? : a. Logs : b. Kindling : c. Tender : d. All of the above 2. At your chosen bonfire site, dig a shallow pit, or find and place good sized rocks in a circle to contain the fire. If you choose to dig a fire pit, dig it at least two feet larger than the planned area of your fire. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" 3. At some locations, wood for a fire may not be available, or places such as state parks may not allow you to gather from the forest, so know ahead of time if you will have to bring your wood with you. If you can gather wood, which of the following makes good tinder? : a. Tiny dead twigs : b. Logs at least 3 inches in diameter : c. Damp moss : d. Large branches less than 2 feet long 4. To start building your fire, one method is to put two medium sized logs about 12-18 inches long in the center. Place your tinder, such as dried leaves, loosely wadded up paper, dried moss, or twigs in the center of the space between the logs. This will act as your fire starter, be sure you have plenty so there is enough to start the kindling burning. Go to Inside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "Where can I find some matches?" 5. The next step is to add the kindling. This is the next larger size wood such as small branches and sticks about pencil thickness to put on the fire. Arrange it on top of the tinder. You can make a teepee, or lean it against the logs. Place more kindling across the first bundle. Leave enough room to reach your hand in to light the tinder. Why are you not supposed to pack the kindling together too tightly? : a. You will need room to toast marshmallows : b. So that you can add the large logs : c. Oxygen must be able to reach the fire : d. So you can put fire out quickly 6. Continue building your fire by adding two more logs on top of and perpendicular to the starter logs. Add some larger pieces of kindling. Put another stack of logs on until you have a wood and kindling tower approximately knee high. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "To learn to read is to light a fire!" 7. Next, surround your tower of wood and kindling with long pieces of kindling arranged into a teepee. Then add about four to five long pieces of wood in teepee fashion around the stack. You can add even longer pieces of larger size kindling around your stack. Always remember to keep a place open to reach in to start the fire and to allow oxygen to reach the center. What should you do next? : a. Call the Fire Department : b. Put water on the fire to extinguish the flames : c. Toast marshmallows : d. Light the Tender 8. It is time to light the tinder! The tinder should start to burn and it should start the kindling on fire. If the kindling does not catch fire, be sure that plenty of air can reach the center. You may need to adjust or remove some logs. Light the tinder again and add tinder until the kindling ignites. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "The mind is not a vessel to be filled but a fire to be started!" 9. Once the fire is burning brightly, just sit back and enjoy the fire. You only need to add a log occasionally to keep the fire going. You are now ready to break out the sticks and toast marshmallows and cook hotdogs. What do you need to do to put out a fire? : a. Let the wood completely burn : b. Douse the fire with water : c. Shovel sand on the fire : d. All of the above 10. When you are ready to put your fire out, first stop adding wood to the fire. You can let your fire burn out at that point, or just grab a few buckets of water and pour them on the coals. Be careful to get all the embers extinguished. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in the Medieval Age and say: "Light the fire!" Press continue to finish the quest!